


United

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I suppose you’re asking in reference to the recent vote in my place of birth?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	United

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #406 "election"

“Hey, Ducky,” said Abby, leaning in the doorway of his office. “You okay?”

“What?” he said, looking up in surprise. “Oh, Abigail. Did you need something?”

She shook her head. “I asked if you were okay.”

“I suppose you’re asking in reference to the recent vote in my place of birth?” Ducky said.

“Didn’t the side you were on win?”

“They voted to stay united. But it was not a true victory.”

“I guess not,” Abby agreed. “Would it make you feel better to have tea and tell me how awesome Scotland is?”

Ducky smiled. “You know, it just might.”

THE END


End file.
